1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for securing a filter and for providing selectively extending flanges for connection to a duct. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an assembly including means for mounting filter channels for securing a filter in multiple positions, said filter channels extending from the unit to also act as duct flanges in at least one position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air handling unit as may be used in an air conditioning or refrigeration application is typically designed to have a heat exchanger and a fan for circulating the air to be conditioned in heat exchange relation with the heat exchanger. An indoor unit for an air conditioning system typically includes a refrigerant to air heat exchanger which will serve as an evaporator when the air conditioning unit is operated to supply cooling and as a condenser if the air conditioning unit is being operated as a heat pump to supply heat energy to the enclosure. Additionally, a squirrel cage type fan is typically mounted within the unit for drawing air through or blowing air over the heat exchanger. An additional heat source such as electric resistance heaters may be provided as part of the unit.
In a residential application this indoor unit will make up the portion of the air conditioning unit within the enclosure. The remainder of the air conditioning unit, typically the condenser or outdoor coil and compressor unit are located exterior of the residence.
The air handling unit is often designed such that it may be mounted in either a horizontal or a vertical position. It is further designed such that air flow may be up or down through the unit depending upon the enclosure and design chosen. Additionally, the air handling unit is typically connected to apparatus for circulating air to the enclosure. A duct system typically includes a series of passageway defining members for directing conditioned air throughout the enclosure. A duct may be connected directly to the unit for receiving or directing air flow to the enclosure from the unit.
Air handling units may also typically include a filter for screening unwanted particulates from the air flow path. Additionally, the unit may include an adapter having outwardly extending flange portions such that the duct may be attached to the flange portions to provide an air flow path between the duct system and the air handling unit. This transition assembly has typically been formed from sheet metal parts incorporating numerous surfaces and bends and has been a relatively expensive part to produce. The apparatus as described herein includes a pair of filter channels having a channel portion for securing a filter. The filter channels additionally include flange portions which, depending upon the mounting position of the filter channel, may extend outwardly to engage duct work from the enclosure. Additionally, duct angles may be provided for defining additional flanges if necessary.